With the increasing popularity of powerful, full-featured, mobile computing devices, including smart phones, tablet computers, and personal media players, and the merging of networked computers and large screen displays (e.g., television monitors), content consumers have increasingly complex choices when it comes to how and when they consume digital media content. Moreover, the number and types of content sources have increased significantly as well. For example, content consumers generally have a choice for television programming between over-the-air programming, cable television programming, satellite broadcast programming, and even Internet, or IPTV (Internet Protocol) programming. Additionally, the World Wide Web continues to expand its video capabilities with ever-expanding options for rich video content.